


Give Them the Brand New Century, and Watch What Happens.

by umbreno



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, also i will say that some desperation casting choices had to be made, im tagging all the characters in advance bc there are too many for me to tag them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: Dream and his fellow newsies have a simple life, everyday they line up to buy their newspapers and then sell them to people. But when their prices get unfairly raised, a bunch of kids will take a stand in a strike that will leave a mark on history.A MCYT Newsies AU.(on hiatus for now)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue.

On a city rooftop in the early hours of the morning, a pair of boys are sleeping, the sun hasn’t even risen yet, but the younger of the two is pushing himself up and getting dressed for the day already. The older sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Tubbo, where’re you goin’?” He calls out with a tired groan. “The mornin’ bell hasn’t even rung yet, go back to sleep.” He adds. 

“I wanted to beat everyone else to the streets, Dream!” The younger- Tubbo, responds. “I just- I don’t want anyone to see that I ain’t been walkin’ as good recently-” He adds, looking don at his bad leg. Dream laughs good naturedly. “Tubbo, you know how many folks’ll fake a bad leg for sympathy! You’ll be fine!” 

Tubbo rolls his eyes. “Maybe so, Dream, but if someone thinks I can’t walk on my own I’m gonna get locked up in the refuge for good!” Tubbo huffs, grabbing his crutch and scooting towards the ladder down. “So help me down and-  _ WOAH!”  _ He shouts, nearly slipping before Dream quickly grabs him and pulls him back. “Are you tryna ruin your other leg, Tubbo?” Dream huffs. _ “No, _ I just.. wanna go down?”

Dream sighs, looking down at the smiley mask he always wore before turning to look out over the horizon. “Take a moment to just look at everything.. from high above the streets of New York.” He hums in thought. “You’re crazy, Dream!” Tubbo responds, in a playful teasing tone, pushing himself up to join him in looking at the view. 

“What? Cause I like a breath of fresh air, and lookin’ out, seeing the stars?” Dream laughs. “Oh yeah, you’re seein’ stars alright..” Tubbo retorts with a fond eye roll. “The streets down there.. they sucked the life right outta my old man, after years of awful jobs and getting stomped on by his bosses..” Dream trails off.

“When they finally broke ‘im, they just.. threw him to the curb, like yesterday’s paper..” Dream continues, then puffing up his chest. “There’s no way they’ll do that to me!” He shouts over the railing, although he’s probably not heard by many people. “Ah, but, everyone wants to come to New York..?” Tubbo points out. 

Dream scoffs. “New York ‘s fine if you’ve got a big ol door to lock it away..” He states, turning to Tubbo with a smile, gesturing towards the horizon beyond. “I’m telling you, Tubbo.. There’s a whole other  _ way  _ out there! So yeah, maybe you’d like a small life in the big city, but I want a big life in a small town..” He explains.

_ “They say folks is dyin’ to get here.. Me, I’m dyin’ to get away.. to a little town out west that’s spankin’ new..”  _ Dream starts, a fond smile on his face, like he’s daydreaming.  _ “And while I ain’t ever been there.. I can see it clear as day!”  _ He turns to Tubbo and grins.  _ “If you want, I betcha you could see it, too.”  _ He adds.

Dream walks over to Tubbo, wrapping his arm around Tubbo’s shoulder.  _ “Close your eyes, come with me..”  _ Tubbo gives him a look, but complies and closes his eyes.  _ “..Where it’s clean and green and pretty, and they went and made a city out of clay..”  _ Dream can’t hold back a snort, he thinks it’s pretty funny. 

_ “Why the minute thatcha get there, folks’ll walk right up and say..”  _ Dream pulls away from Tubbo, giving a slight nudge that tells him he’s good to open his eyes, when Tubbo does, he sees Dream grinning from ear to ear, green eyes bright with excitement.  _ “‘Welcome home, son. Welcome home to Santa Fe.’” _

Tubbo smiles back when he sees Dream’s grin, it’s not the first time he’s talked about it, but he knows how happy the idea makes him, so he’ll listen to him ramble about it for as long as Dream is willing to talk about it.  _ “..Plantin’ crops! Splittin’ rails! Swappin’ tales around the fire-”  _ Dream continues, gesturing enthusiastically.

He pauses, giving Tubbo a smug grin.  _ “Oh, ‘cept for Sunday when you lie around all day!”  _ And the two laugh, because if the newsies could afford to actually lie around and do nothing for a day, they would, but they were super busy. Oh well, it’s a fine life.

Dream smiles warmly.  _ “..Soon your friends are more like family, and they’s begging you to stay! Ain’t that neat? Living sweet, in Santa Fe..”  _ Tubbo looks to him curiously. “You got folks there?” He asks, and Dream pauses and shrugs. “I ain’t really got no folks nowhere, what about you?” Dream asks back. “I don’t need folks!” Tubbo laughs, walking up to Dream and lightly punching his arm. “I got friends!”

Dream grins. “Hey, y’know, how about ya come with me? I don’t think anyone’d care about your bum leg in Santa Fe.” Dream lifts his arms, putting his arms in a position like one would to ride a horse, wheezing like a tee kettle at what he’s doing. “Just hop a palomino, you’ll ride it in style.” He says, “Oh, yeah, picture me, ‘riding in style’.” Tubbo responds, laughing full-heartedly. “Hey, I bet with a few months of clean air, you could toss that crutch for good!” Dream declares.

_ “Santa Fe, you can bet!  
_ _ We won’t let them bastards beat us!” _

_ “We won’t beg no one to treat us fair and square!  
_ _ There’s a life that’s worth a-livin, and I’m gonna do my share!” _

Dream grins at Tubbo, pumping his fist in the air.  _ “Work the land, chase the sun!”  _ Tubbo grins back, and they nod at each other with the same idea.  _ “Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!”  _ Tubbo beams, so many exciting ideas filling his head.  _ “Watch me stand, watch me run!”  _

Realization kicks in, and Tubbo’s face falls as he looks away sadly, and Dream catches on, quickly walking over to Tubbo and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey, hey.. look at me, okay?” Dream says gently.  _ “Don’t you know that we’s a family? And would I let you down, huh? No way!”  _ He chuckles, going to wrap his arm around Tubbo’s shoulder and pulling him close in a protective manner.  _ “Just hold on, kid.. till that train makes Santa Fe..”  _

The morning bell rings, and with it, the magic of the moment ends, and Dream sighs, pulling away from Tubbo and picking up his mask. “Time for dreaming’s done.” He puts his mask on, leaning over the railing to yell down to the others. “Hey, Ranboo, Sapnap, Punz, Karl, Jack! Get a move on, them papes don’t sell themselves!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of the newsies are preparing for the day, Sapap in particular trying to multitask trying to button up his shirt and put on his vest. “Hey, Karl, Jack, Ranboo, you heard Dream, get a move on!” He calls out distractedly, hearing footsteps, and then Karl sighing beside him. 

“I was having the best possible dream! My lips are still tingling!” Karl exclaims, and Sapnap nudges his arm. “A pretty girl?” He asks, and Karl grins. “A leg.. of lamb.” He explains wistfully, and in the moment Sapnap’s distracted, Karl swipes the cigar from his mouth. “Hey, that’s my cigar!” Sapnap huffs. “You’ll steal another!” Karl calls over his shoulder when he turns away.

Ranboo, the tallest of the bunch and a ender hybrid, smirks as he walks up, looking between the two, then to Punz, who is cleaning up more so than the average newsie would. “Hey look, I guess it’s bath time at the zoo.” He chuckles. “I thought that I’d surprise my mother!” Punz scoffs. “..If you can even find her.” Karl notes, and everyone on the floor looks to him. “Who asked you?”

Karl groans, tosses the cigar back to Sapnap and buries his head in his hands. “The papes ain’t sellin’ like they used to, I gotta get a new sellin’ spot, any ideas?” He asks.  _ “From Bottle Alley to the Harbor, there’s easy pickin’s guaranteed!”  _ Sapnap whistles.  _ “Try any banker, bum or barber-”  _ A boy with white eyes named Eret chimes in, smirking at the others.  _ “They almost all knows how to read!” _

Dream slides down the side of the stairs with a grin.  _ “It’s a crooked game we’re playing, one we’ll never lose!”  _ He declares, stopping to wait at the bottom of the stairs for Tubbo to join him before he continues.  _ “Long as suckers don’t mind payin’ just to get bad news!” _

_ “Ain’t it a fine life?   
_ _ Carrying the banner through it all!” _

_ “A mighty fine life!  
_ _ Carrying the banner tough and tall!”  _

The newsies were making their way through the lodging house and finishing getting ready, pouring out of the house as they finished. As they walked, they passed a bunch of people, including a pair of boys who seemed to be brothers, both rather tall for their age. 

_ “When the bell rings, we goes where we wishes!  
_ _ We’s as free as fishes- sure beats washing dishes!” _

_ “What a fine life!  
_ _ Carrying the banner home-free all!”  _

One of the younger boys, Purpled, spotted a pair of rich boys walking together, one a fox boy with bright orange hair and the other wearing glasses, quickly running in front of the orange-haired one. “Well, hello there, beautiful!” He calls out with a grin, before being pulled back by Dream. “Hey kid, step aside, nothing more concerns you here.” He says with a huff, then turns to the fox boy. “Mornin’.” Dream says with a smooth voice and a wink. 

“So, may I interest you in the latest news?” Dream asks, and the fox boy tilts his head. “The paper isn’t even out yet.” He states. “Well, I would be  _ delighted  _ to deliver it to you personally. _ ”  _ Dream responds with a grin, getting a eye roll from the other. 

“Hmm, no, I’ve got a headline for you: Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles.” The fox boy retorts, and his friend snorts at Dream’s stunned reaction, before the two continue on their way.

Purpled laughs, tugging on Dream’s shirt. “Alright, back to the bench, slugger! You’ve struck out!” Dream wheezes. “I’m  _ crushed!”  _

Eret grins, at the interaction, then turns to Tubbo, who’s sitting on a crate. “Hey Tubbo, what’s your leg say today, it gonna gonna rain?” He asks, and Tubbo hums, shaking his leg for dramatic effect. “Uhh, no rain..” He sits up, eyes alight. “Partly cloudy, clear by evenin’!” He declares, and Eret looks satisfied with his answer. “They oughta bottle this guy!” He declares, jerking his thumb at Tubbo.

Sapnap snorts. “Yeah, and his limp sells fifty papes a week, all by itself.” Tubbo huffs. “I don’t need my limp to sell papes!” He states, waving off Sapnap, and then grinning excitedly. “I got  _ personality!”  _ He declares with bright eyes.  _ “It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that turns the ladies’ heads!”  _ He notes. 

_ “It takes an orphan with a stutter..”  _ Sapnap hums.  _ “Who’s also blind-”  _ Eret continues.  _ “and mute!”  _ Karl chimes in.  _ “And dead!”  _ Jack adds in with a cocky grin, practically shouting.

_ “Summer stinks and winter’s freezin’,  
_ _ when you works outdoors!” _

_ “Start out sweatin’, end up sneezin’..  
_ _ in between it pours!” _

Dream had snatched Eret’s slingshot when he wasn’t looking, currently helping Tubbo fix his vest, handing said slingshot to him so he could get a shot. Eret turned around to see them with it, and the two of them quickly handed it back over, all three laughing.

_ “Still it’s a fine life!   
_ _ Carrying the banner with me chums!” _

_ “A bunch of big shots!   
_ _ Tossing out a freebie to the bums!” _

_ “Hey! What’s the hold up?”  _ Eret shouts to the others.  _ “Waitin’ makes me antsy, I likes living chancey!”  _ He points out, shrugging as he puts his slingshot back in his pocket. 

_ “Harlem to Delancey!”  _

_ “What a fine life!   
_ _ Carrying the banner through the-” _

The newsies all paused.  _ “Blessed children, though you wander lost and depraved.” _ A group of nuns from the local church approached the group, smiling at them.  _ “Jesus loves you, you shall be saved.”  _ The nuns then handed out food and water for them to pass around. 

“Thanks for all the grub, Sister!” Jack called to one of the nuns. “Jack, when are we going to see you  _ inside  _ the church?” The nun calls back. “I dunno, Sister. But it’s bound to rain sooner or later!” Jack responds with a small shrug and a laugh. 

_ “Just give me half a cup!” _ Jack asks, quickly taking a cup from a different nun than the one he bickered with, Punz pushing past him.  _ “Something to wake me up!”  _ When he’s handed that, he nods in satisfaction.

_ “I gotta find an angle.”  _ Purpled groans. One of the girl newsies, a short girl named Puffy sighs.  _ “It’s getting bad out there.”  _ She states.  _ “Papers is all I got..”  _ Karl sighs, leaning on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

Ranboo wipes sweat off his forehead with a sigh.  _ “It’s eighty-eight degrees..”  _ He points out with a sigh.  _ “Dream says to change my spot.”  _ Purpled adds with a defeated tone.  _ “Wish I could catch a breeze!”  _ Karl huffs in response to Ranboo’s statement.  _ “Maybe it’s worth a shot?”  _ Eret says to Purpled with a smile.  _ “All I can catch is fleas.”  _ Jack groans.

Dream walks past the others, feeling triumphant.  _ “If I hate the headline, I’ll make up a headline!”  _ He declares, and Tubbo walks up to him with a grin.  _ “And I’ll say anything I hafta!”  _ Tubbo adds, knowing the trick well. Dream grins in response, ruffling Tubbo’s hair.  _ “Cause at two for a penny, if we take too many..”  _ Sapnap adds, grinning at the pair  _ “..Antfrost just makes us eat em after.”  _ Purpled chimes in. 

_ “Gotta feelin’ ‘bout the headline! I smells me a headline!  
_ _ Papes are gonna sell like we was givin’ em away!” _

_ “Betcha dinner, it’s a doozy! Bout a pistol-packin’ floozy..  
_ _ who knows how to make a newsie’s day!” _

_ “You wanna move the next edition?  
_ _ Give us an earthquake or a war!” _

_ “..How bout a crooked politician?”  _ Jack suggests, and all the other newsies turn to him.  _ “Ya nitwit, that ain’t news no more!”  _ They shout at him, a few throwing their caps at him, and he raises his hands in surrender. 

_ “Uptown to Grand Central Station, down to City Hall!  
_ _ We improves the circulation, walkin’ till we fall!” _

_ “But we’ll all be out there, carrying the banner man to man!  
_ _ We’re always out there, soakin’ every sucker that we can!” _

_ “See the headline: Newsies on a mission!  
_ _ Kill the competition! Sell the next edition!”  _

_ “We’ll be out there, carrying the banner!  
_ _ See us out there, carrying the banner!” _

_ “Always out there, carrying the banner!” _

“Hey guys, look! They’re putting up the headline!” Eret shouts, and the newsies all run to get a look. “I hope it’s real bloody with a nice clear picture!” Ranboo adds with an excited grin. “Yeah!” The rest of the newsies shout in agreement.

Antfrost, a cat hybrid, is up at the board, writing the headline in chalk. ‘Trolley Strike Enters 3rd Week’, and the newsies all sigh in disappointment. “The trolley strike? Not again!” Jack huffs. “Are they serious? Three weeks of the same story, that’s lame.” Sapnap says, rolling his eyes. “They’re killing us with these snoozers.” Eret groans.

“Hey, make way!” “Hey, step aside!” A pair of voices call, and Sapnap snorts. “Oh dear, what on earth could be that unpleasant aroma?” He asks in a dramatic tone. “I fear the sewers may have backed up during the night!” He adds, raising his hand to his forehead, and Tubbo nudges his arm. “Or could it be..”

“Bad and Skeppy!”

“Hey, boys! I hear word on the street is you two took money to beat up some of the striking trolley workers.” Eret calls. “So what? It’s honest work.” Skeppy responds. “But cracking the heads of defenseless workers?” Karl asks in confusion. “I take care of the guy who takes care of me.” Skeppy shrugs.

Sapnap pushes past Karl, walking over to Skeppy.“Hey, isn’t your father one of the strikers?” He asks. “Well then, guess he didn’t take care of me!” Skeppy growls, shoving Sapnap back and turning to Tubbo, who wasn’t even doing anything. “What about you huh? You want some too?” He asks, knocking Tubbo down. “Hey!” The newsies shout in protest, body blocking him, with Karl quickly picking Tubbo up. 

“Now that’s not nice.” Dream says passive aggressively, walking towards him and Skeppy, having picked up Tubbo’s crutch. “Hey, five-to-one, Dream skunks ‘em!” Sapnap shouts. “Yeah!” The newsies respond. “One unfortunate day, you might find you got a bad gam of your own, yeah? How’d you like it if we picked on you?”

Dream then turns to the newsies. “Hey, maybe we should find out?” He quickly takes a swing at both Bad and Skeppy’s legs, jumping back quickly. “Wait till I get my hands on you.” Skeppy growls, and Dream wheezes. “You gotta catch me first!” He shouts as he takes off running, while the newsies cheer behind him. “Go, Dream!” 

_ “We’ll all be out there, carrying the banner man to man!  
_ _ We’re always out there, soakin’ every sucker that we can!” _

_ “Here’s the headline: Newsies on a mission!  
_ _ Kill the competition! Sell the next edition!” _

As Bad and Skeppy chased after Dream with little luck, the rest of the newsies were making their way to the circulation gate, where Antfrost would be waiting.

_ “We’ll be out there, carrying the banner!  
_ _ See us out there, carrying the banner!” _

Dream managed to loop back around to join the others, Skeppy and Bad reluctantly giving up. Dream wheezes in delight, making sure to fix his mask as he needed, before tossing Tubbo’s crutch to him and hopping in line with the others.

_ “Always out there, carrying the banner!  
_ _ Ahh, ahh, ahh, go!” _


	3. Chapter 3

“Papes for the newsies, line up!” Antfrost calls, and the newsies quickly form a line. “Mornin’ Ant! Ya miss me?” Dream calls with a grin. “Ant _ frost.”  _ He corrects. “Ain’t that what I said?” Dream states knowingly, placing coins on the counter. “I’ll take my usual.” Antfrost rolls his eyes, handing Dream his papers. “Hundred papes for the  _ wise guy.”  _

As soon as Dream leaves, Sapnap slides up. “How’s it goin’,  _ Ant?”  _ Sapnap teases, and Antfrost groans. “At least call me ‘Mister’.” He asks. “Oh, well, I’ll call ya  _ sweetheart  _ if you spot me fifty papes, hm?” Sapnap responds, and Antfrost gives him a death glare. “Drop the cash and move it along.” 

While Sapnap and Antfrost bicker, Tubbo turns to the pair of kids behind him, clarifying how much they cost. Sapnap laughs when he gets his papers, giving Antfrost a playful eye roll as he leaves. “Well, whatever happened to romance?” He asks with a smirk. “Fifty for Sapnap, next!” Antfrost calls out.

Tubbo walks up calmly, giving Antfrost a smile. “Morning, Mr. Antfrost!” He says nicely. “Fifty papes for Tubbo.” Tubbo takes his papers gratefully, then quickly heads over to Dream. Antfrost looks to see who’s next, and intrigue crosses his face as he sees a tall boy with very curly hair. “Well, would ya get a look at this, a new kid!” Antfrost notes.

A slightly shorter, but notably tall boy with blonde hair walks out from behind the boy with curly hair, crossing his arms. “Hey, I’m new too, asshole!” He huffs, and the curly haired boy desperately tries to shush him with an annoyed tone, to no avail. “Hey, don’t worry, kid. It rubs right off.” Sapnap calls, sitting back watching this go down.

“Sorry about him, I’ll take twenty newspapers please.” The curly haired boy says, turning back to Antfrost. “Twenty for the new kids, then.” He pauses. “..Now let’s see the dime?” Antfrost asks, and the curly haired boy blinks. “Oh, I thought I’d pay when I sell them?” He asks. “Come on, cash up front now.” Antfrost says. 

“..But like, whatever I _don’t_ sell, you buy back, right?” The boy asks again. “Clearly fucking not if it’s taking this long.” The shorter one says under his breath, and his brother desperately tries to silence him before turning back to Antfrost. “Oh yeah, _certainly!_ And everytime you lose a tooth, I put a penny under your pillow.” Antfrost says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Drop the cash and move it along.” He repeats.

The curly haired boy does so, grabbing papers for him and his younger brother. “Yeah, move it along. Karl! Let me see your money.” Antfrost shouts, making Karl, who was next in line, jump up, and Karl hums. “You have a very interesting face. Ever think about getting into some moving pictures?” He asks, and Antfrost blinks. “You really think I could.”

Karl chuckles. “Sure, buy a ticket, they’ll let anyone in!” He calls over his shoulder, having snatched some papers to sell that he most definitely didn’t pay for. The curly haired boy stands up, returning to the desk. “I’m sorry, uh, I got less than twenty papers? What happened?” He asks, and Antfrost rolls his eyes. “I was so nice to this kid, and for what? Accusations?” He scoffs.

Dream gets up from where he was sitting, thumbing through the papers and quickly counting them. “Please, I’m not here for a dispute, I just wanted the papers I paid for!” The curly haired boy insists, raising his hands in surrender, and Skeppy points him away. “He said  _ beat it!” _

“Yoo, new kid’s right, Ant! ‘e got nineteen.” Dream speaks up, causing the heads to turn to him. Dream gives them a smug smile. “I’m sure it was a honest mistake, considering Skeppy can’t count to twenty with his shoes on!” Dream wheezes, and Ant holds Skeppy back from lunging at him, handing the missing paper over.

Dream places more coins on the counter. “Alright, let’s give this new kid fifty more papes!” Dream declares. “Woah there, I don’t want more papers.” The tall boy insists, and the newsies stare at him.. “What kinda newsie are you that you don’t want more papes?” Dream asks in genuine confusion. 

The tall curly haired boy groans. “I’m not a charity case people, I don’t know who any of you are!” His younger brother points to Dream. “His name’s Dream, dumbass!” He shouts, and Tubbo walks up to him with a nod. “Yeah, this here’s the famous Dream! He once escaped jail on the back of Ponk’s carriage- he made all the papes!” Tubbo explains.

Dream, turns to the younger brother. “Alright kid, how old are you?” He asks. “I’m thirteen!” The boy answers, then pauses. “..Almost.” Dream snorts. “Well, if anyone asks, you’re ten at the oldest, cause younger sells more papes and if we wanna be partners-” Dream rambles. “Hey, who said we wanted a partner?” His older brother asks.

“Selling with Dream is the chance of a lifetime!” Tubbo huffs. “You work with Dream, you work with the best! You’ll get everything you could need!” He adds. “Okay well, if he’s the best, then what’s he need with me?” The older brother asks. “Well, I’d say with our little brothers we could easily sell a thousand papes a week!” Dream retorts, giving Tubbo a proud grin.

Dream turns to the younger brother with the colorful vocabulary. “Alright kid, look sad!” He challenges, getting a surprisingly good pout in return, to which Dream beams with excitement. “We’re gonna make  _ millions!”  _ He declares, and the younger brother grins, gesturing to his older brother, “This is my older brother Wilbur, I’m Tommy!” “Alrighty, nice to meet you Wilbur! My two bits come off the top, and we split everything 70-30, got it?” Dream says,.

Tommy quickly butts in. “50-50, you wouldn’t try pulling a fast one on a little kid, would you, asshole?” Tommy asks, and Karl and Ranboo watch in awe, gasping softly when they see Dream spin on his heel to turn and face Tommy, and with a mask covering most of his face, he probably seems scary as hell.

_ “60-40,  _ and _that_ is my final offer.” Dream states, and Tommy turns to Wilbur and Tubbo, the latter of which’s jaw is dropped, Wilbur gives him a reaffirming shrug, and Tommy turns back to Dream. “Deal!” Tommy says, and the two spit-shake, to which Wilbur wrinkles his nose in distaste. “That’s  _ disgusting.”  _

Dream wheezes with laughter. “Well, that’s just business!” He turns to the newsies who are still remaining. “Newsies, hit the streets! The sun is up, the headline stinks-” He wraps his arm around Tommy’s shoulder with a grin. “-and this kid ain’t gettin’ any younger!” 

_ “We’ll all be out there, carrying the banner man to man!  
_ _ We’re always out there, soakin’ every sucker that we can!” _

_ “Here’s the headline: Newsies on a mission!  
_ _ Kill the competition! Sell the next edition!” _

_ “We’ll be out there, carrying the banner!  
_ _ See us out there, carrying the banner!” _

_ “Always out there, carrying the banner!  
_ _ Ahh, ahh, ahh, go!” _


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in a lush and well furnished office, a man with ram ears horns sits back at his desk, three of his assistants as well as his barber on standby. “Folks, The World is in trouble, our circulation is down for the third quarter in the row.” The man- Schlatt, groans. “..But, Schlatt,  _ every  _ paper’s circulation is down since the war ended.” One of his assistants, George says to him, pushing back his goggles that he wore.

“..Whoever said “war is hell” wasn’t trying to sell Newspapers, George.” Schlatt responds. “We could use an exciting headline!” Another assistant, a man with duck wings named Quackity chimes in. “So, what have we got today, then?” Schlatt asks, sitting up. “..The Trolley Strike.” George explains. 

Schlatt raises an eyebrow. “That’s not exciting? It’s epic-” “It’s boring!” Niki, Schlatt’s female assistant, cuts in. When people stare at her, she quickly continues talking. “People just wanna know ‘Is the trolley coming, or am I walking?’ Nobody cares why!” She explains, to which George hums. “And, the strike is about to be settled. Governor Ponk just put his support behind the workers.” He notes.

Schlatt rolls his eyes as he stands up out of his chair. “Ugh, that man is a socialist.” He groans. “Ponk is no socialist, he’s an American hero.” George responds. “The man wanted to outlaw football for being too violent!” Schlatt states, his hand hitting his desk. “Football! Violent?” He asks. “You’re right! He’s no socialist, he’s a commie.” Schlatt comments.

“Mr. Schlatt, please, try and sit still.” His barber Sam requests. “Gentlemen, please.” Schlatt says, to which Niki rolls her eyes. “You’re making Sam nervous.. and when Sam gets nervous.. I don’t look pretty.” Schlatt finished, sitting back down in his chair. “You know, you never liked Ponk. You wrote editorials against him day after day when the guy ran for governor.. and guess what? He got elected.” Niki comments.

“How can I influence voters if they’re not  _ reading my opinion?”  _ Schlatt growls, getting up out of his chair, to which Niki backs up. “Well, big photos  _ do  _ attract readers-” George points out. “And do you know what big photos cost?” Schlatt asks back. “But without the flashy photos and striking headlines.. how are we supposed to sell more papers, then?” Quackity asks.

Schlatt sighs as he sits back down. “The answer is right before your eyes! You guys aren’t thinking this through..” He rolls his eyes. “People..” He gestures to Sam.  _ “Sam knows, when he’s cutting my hair..”  _ He explains, and Sam holds a mirror to get a better look at him.  _ “Trim a bit here, and then trim a bit there..”  _ He grins to the others.  _ “Just a modest adjustment can fatten the bottom line..” _

“Schlatt, if you will?” Sam asks, and Schlatt nods.  _ “Shaving is tricky, the razor should float-”  _ He chuckles.  _ “Shave me too close and you may cut my throat! It’s the simplest solutions that bolster the bottom line.”  _ He explains. “But how will that help us sell more papers?” George asks. “We don’t sell papers, silly,  _ newsies  _ sell papers.” Niki responds. 

“Exactly,  _ silly,  _ newsies sell papers!” Schlatt repeats, in almost a mocking tone. “I’ve got it!” Quackity shouts with a snap of his fingers. “Right now we charge those newsies fifty cents for a hundred papers, yeah?” He starts. “Yes..?” Schlatt beckons. “But if we raise the price to  _ sixty  _ cents per hundred..” Quackity explains, and Schlatt grins. “Now, you’re getting somewhere!” 

“A mere tenth of a penny per paper..?” George questions. “Every single one of those newsies would have to sell ten more papers just to make the same amount as always!” Quackity grins. “My thoughts, exactly! It’s.. genius.” Schlatt nods. “But- you guys- it’s going to be so rough on those children-” Niki stammers.

“Nonsense! I’m giving them a real life lesson in economics, I couldn’t give these kids a better education if they were my own!” Schlatt retorts.  _ “Give me a week and I’ll train them to be like an army that’s marching to war! Proud of themselves and so grateful to me- they’ll be begging to pay even more!”  _ He muses.

_ “When there’s dirt on your shoes, boys- For God’s sake, relax! Why throw them out? All we need is some wax!”  _ Schlatt tips Sam, and waves him out.  _ “Listen well to these barbershop lessons, for they’ll see you through!”  _ He muses. __

_ “When you’re stuck in the muck you’ll be fine!  
_ _ You’ll erase any trace of decline!” _

_ “With a trim-”  _ George starts.  _ “and a snip!”  _ Niki muses.  _ “And a shine!”  _ Quackity grins.  _ “And the power of the press, yes, once again is mine!”  _ Schlatt quickly signs the document making it official. “The price for the newsies goes up in the morning.” He tells the others. 

_ “Just a few common cents, gents,  
_ _ that’s the bottom line!” _

_ “Every new outcome, it’s income for you!  
_ _ Thanks to that bottom line!” _


End file.
